


По бескрайним полям асфоделей

by ForeverNemi



Category: Justice League (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Hanahaki, M/M, Unresolved Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 15:49:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14697366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForeverNemi/pseuds/ForeverNemi
Summary: Ханахаки!АУ. В один непрекрасный вечер Диана обнаруживает Брюса кашляющим непонятными лепестками.





	По бескрайним полям асфоделей

**Author's Note:**

> Спасибо родной холиварочке за знакомство с хренонаки!ау. Я просто не смогла отказаться от того, чтобы не вписать в этот сеттинг супербэт. Потому что они созданы для того, чтобы валяться в благоухающих лепестках и целоваться до распухших губ.

— Здравствуйте, Альфред, — Диана вошла в дверь, которую придерживал дворецкий, и тот сразу её закрыл. — Как он?  
Поставив сумочку на стол по пути, Диана прошла в спальню Брюса, а Альфред не только не протестовал, но и шёл за ней, рассказывая, по какой причине решил позвонить ей за половину мира. И, к сожалению, его рассказ не отражал всего масштаба творившегося.  
В спальне Брюса пахло, будто в цветочном магазине. Весьма странном магазине. От двери до кровати и по всей комнате под ногами шуршали лепестки. Темно-темно-синие с красными, будто кровавыми прожилками, они были повсюду. Сам Брюс, бледный и мокрый от пота, старательно выкашливал все новые охапки лепестков, которые грозили накрыть его с головой.  
Расчистив место на краю кровати, Диана присела туда и протянула руку, чтобы потрогать лоб Брюса, но тот торопливо увернулся. Это спровоцировало новый приступ. Лепестки взвились из его рта и попали на Диану. Она аккуратно подцепила один кончиками ногтей и посмотрела на просвет.  
— Что за цветок? — спросила она. — Никогда не видела такого...  
— Почему тебя волнует именно это? — возмутился Брюс. — Гораздо страннее то, что это вообще происходит!  
— Не знаю, — пожала плечами Диана и, пряча лёгкую улыбку, посмотрела на друга. — Я не вижу ничего странного в том, что ты влюбился.  
— Влюб... — возмущение Брюса прервалось очередным приступом, от которого лепестков стало ещё больше, и Диана могла поклясться, что они застряли даже в её волосах.  
— Такое бывает. С теми, кто влюбляется, — хмыкнула она, но продолжать не решилась — слишком выразительным взглядом наградил её Брюс.  
— Мне сорок шесть, и я ни разу не кашлял... Этим! — он махнул ладонью, и лепестки закружились над ним в медленном вихре.  
— О, так вы помните о своём возрасте, — многозначительно высказался Альфред и, сохраняя полнейшую невозмутимость уставился в окно, за которым пока можно было различить противоположный берег озера. Сгущавшиеся сумерки понемногу размывали чёткость, разноцветье деревьев переставало удивлять яркими красками, постепенно скрываясь в сплошной серости.   
— Да, Альфред, я помню! В моем возрасте всё сложнее забывать о возрасте.  
— Вы нечасто показываете это, сэр, и ведёте себя, как безрассудный подросток.  
— Альфред, пожалуйста, — мягко обратилась к нему Диана. — Будьте снисходительны к мистеру Уэйну. Кажется, он в первый раз влюбился, ему и без этого нелегко.  
— Влюб!.. — и снова кашель из непонятных лепестков перебил Брюса. Устав сражаться с нежным вихрем, он лишь смахнул попавшие на лицо, и снова прилёг на подушку. — Я не мог влюбиться, это нонсенс.  
— А природа говорит совершенно другое. Если бы могли понять, чьи это цветы, то нашли бы твою половинку. Я возьму пару на исследование. Может быть, хотя бы так мы сможем начать поиски.  
Диана хотела было подняться, но Брюс успел схватить её за запястье и заставил наклониться к себе.  
— Не нужно, — он подавил кашель, — не нужно искать. Мне нужен врач. Нужна операция.  
— Ты ведь не всерьёз? — Диана была поражена. — Ты ведь не станешь удалять цветок?  
— Стану. Стану, Диана. И я очень прошу тебя не вмешиваться.  
Поражённая решением Брюса, Диана поднялась с кровати. Молча она дошла до двери и только там обернулась, чтобы спросить, насколько он уверен в своих словах. Но Брюс снова откашлялся и с яростью смахнул с себя очередную горсть лепестков. Он был зол — и растерян, Диана прекрасно видела это, — и злился на свою беспомощность.  
Крепко держа в пальцах пару лепестков, Диана шла по дому Уэйна и думала, что даже она не решилась бы на такое. Она прекрасно помнила своё состояние, когда погиб Стив, помнила, как её цветок засыхал внутри, как это было больно и горько. А Брюс, верный себе даже в мелочах, решил прекратить мучения радикально — просто вырвав свой цветок с корнем, не решаясь — не позволяя себе — даже малейшего послабления.  
— Я так надеялся, что это будете вы, — признался до этого молчаливо следовавший за Дианой Альфред. — Очень надеялся.  
В глазах пожилого дворецкого плескалась обида на хозяина, не принимавшего своей судьбы, но ещё больше в ней было переживания.  
— Я всего два месяца работал на мастера Томаса до того, как тот начал выкашливать лепестки маргариток по всему дому. А потом они поженились с мисс Мартой. И все эти годы я ждал, когда раскашляется мастер Брюс, но... Прошло всего лишь сорок шесть лет, прежде, чем это случилось.  
— Я свяжусь с Виктором, — решилась Диана. — А вы тяните время с поисками врача. Я слишком хорошо помню, что бывает, когда гибнет цветок. И мы не должны Брюсу позволять избавляться от него.  
Она помолчала и добавила:  
— В конце концов, насильно его осчастливим.  
Они с Альфредом молча переглянулись, кивнули друг другу и разошлись: Альфред вернулся к хозяину, а Диана спустилась в лабораторию и уже оттуда связалась с Виктором.

— Я никогда таких цветов не видел, — с сомнением смотрел Стоун на лепесток в своей руке.  
— И я. Поэтому попробуй исследовать его. Нам нужно понять хотя бы откуда он.  
— Я больше по животным, чем по цветам, но... Хорошо. Дай мне время.  
— Без проблем. Мне как раз нужно будет отлучиться.  
Виктор даже не услышал её. Он положил лепесток на стекло под микроскопом и уже орудовал лазерным резаком высокой точности. Оставив Виктора играть в любимые игрушки, Диана ушла.

— Меня мало что может удивить в этом мире, но вам, парни, удалось.  
Диана стояла в центре гостиной в квартире Кларка и рассматривала кружившие вокруг неё цветочные вихри. Лепестки были небольшими, белыми с пурпурной полоской посередине, и издавали едва заметный аромат. Кларк лежал на диване и смотрел на замеревшую Диану настороженно.  
— Я не понимаю, что происходит, — признался он. После каждого слова из его рта вылетали новые лепестки, присоединялись к уже парящим в комнате и опадали на пол, покрывая его словно настоящими сугробами.  
Диана удивлённо обернулась.  
— Ни разу? У тебя ещё такого не было?  
Кларк отрицающе помотал головой.  
— И с Лоис?  
— Нет, — удивился он. — Причём здесь это?  
Диана тяжело вздохнула и опустилась в кресло. Иногда даже у богинь могла болеть голова, а её сейчас раскалывалась. Она снова и снова вспоминала свои пророческие слова о том, что работает с детьми. Они и вправду вели себя, как глупые дети. Только одному исполнилось сорок шесть лет, а второй и вовсе был с другой планеты. Диана смотрела на кашлявшего лепестками Супермена и думала, что делать дальше.  
Звонок Виктора отвлёк, когда Диана думала, кого и как лучше переправить через бухту: Супермена с его невероятной силой или Бэтмена с его невероятным упрямством.  
Наиболее простым выходом казалось просто утопить обоих посередине и запретить Артуру хоть как-то приближаться к месту затопления.  
— Ты не поверишь, но...  
Диана точно могла бы поверить — она уже знала ответ, но не стала перебивать Виктора.  
— Судя по ДНК этого цветка, он не может расти на нашей планете, — металлический голос Виктора снизился до чего-то, что напоминало шёпот, и этот звук был чудовищно пугающим. Но Диане некогда было бояться.  
— Да, и я даже примерно представляю, из каких глубин космоса нам занесло его семена, — вздохнула она. Виктор молчал, но его удивление будто транслировалось через спутник вместе с мобильной связью.  
— Нет, — наконец произнёс он.  
— Да, — печально подтвердила Диана.  
— Беру бэтвинг и к тебе.

— Я не думал, что всё будет настолько плохо, — признался Виктор, становясь рядом с Дианой в центре асфодельной равнины, в которую превратилась небольшая гостиная Кларка.  
— Но все может быть ещё хуже, — вздохнула Диана. — Нам нужно будет их как-то свести в одном помещении.  
— И крепко запереть, — подтвердил Виктор.  
— Обложив по периметру криптонитом.  
— И бомбами.  
— Нужно ещё Артуру сказать, чтобы с воды прикрывал, — в их диалог вдруг вклинился кто-то третий.  
Барри с любопытством разглядывал лежавшего в асфодельных лепестках Кларка.  
— Офигенно! — лицо у Аллена было восторженным, что никак не вязалось с ситуацией. — Супермен влюбился!  
— Что ты здесь делаешь? — устало спросила Диана. Её день и без Барри оказался перенасыщен событиями и волнением, а присутствие Аллена и вовсе делало его невыносимым.  
— Ну, я услышал, как вы с Виктором разговариваете, стало интересно, и я пришёл. Но он слишком долго летел, поэтому я вернулся, увидел, как Брюс нежится в цветочках и решил не мешать. Поэтому вернулся к вам. А тут то же самое.  
— Что вообще ты делал у Уэйна?  
— Ну, вообще-то я там живу. Иногда! — спохватился Барри, встретившись с двумя изумлёнными взглядами. — Иногда!  
Что-то в лицах Дианы и Виктора заставило его смущённо опустить голову и признаться:  
— Ну, или всегда.  
— Я не знаю, что ещё должно произойти, чтобы хотя бы сравниться по безумию со всем происходящим, — призналась Диана.  
Виктор же невозмутимо заметил:  
— Например, Аллен может начать кашлять водорослями.  
И да, он был прав. Только этого их команде не хватало.  
— Ну что ж, берём Кларка и отправляемся обратно в Готэм, — решила действовать Диана. Просто стоять и смотреть на то, как их накрывает асфодельной лавиной, было уже невозможно. 

— И всё-таки, обложить криптонитом по периметру было бы правильно.  
— Они слишком измотаны, чтобы драться. Да и поводов не было.  
Диана, Виктор, Барри и Альфред наблюдали за происходящим в спальне Брюса через систему наблюдения. Но за те полчаса, что Кларк и Брюс провели в одном помещении, ничего не происходило. За исключением того, что теперь к горам тёмно-синих лепестков добавились белые асфодельные, и с каждой минутой горы становились все выше.  
— Серьёзно, неужели они просто не могут поговорить? — воскликнул уже что-то жующий Барри, чем привлёк внимание остальных.  
— Иногда самые главные слова умирают, не родившись. И не все самое правильное в наших жизнях случается, тебе ли не знать.  
Барри грустно вздохнул, но почти сразу снова вошёл в режим восторженного щенка.  
— Интересно, кто из них первым признается? Может, пари?  
— На бранч? — ядовито поинтересовался Виктор, но даже это не смогло лишить Барри отличного настроения.  
— Можно и бранч. Я уже пробовал, и все получилось. Тем более, это для вас, а не для людей.  
— Благодарю, мистер Аллен. Это прозвучало совсем не расистски.  
— О, нет, Альфред! Я не имел в виду тебя! То есть, ты тоже приглашён, просто я не об этом! — Барри торопился сказать все это, проглатывая окончания, настолько неудобно себя почувствовал. Но Альфред улыбнулся, давая ему понять, что шутит, и Барри наконец замолчал.  
Но только для того, чтобы спустя половину секунды невежливо ткнуть указательным пальцем в экран и завопить:  
— Смотрите! Смотрите!  
Оставшиеся на несколько минут без присмотра, Кларк и Брюс уже исступлённо целовались, катаясь по перемешавшимся лепесткам. И, судя по продолжительности поцелуя, никакой кашель уже не мешал им.  
— Хватит, — Диана решительно выключила монитор. — Немного приватности, господа, имейте уважение.  
Хотевшие было возмутиться спутники не нашлись с ответом.  
— Класс, — единственное, что прошептал Барри, который, казалось, физически не мог молчать. — Альфред, а Кларк теперь тоже будет жить с нами?  
От такой перспективы Альфред даже пошатнулся, но упёрся в железное плечо Виктора и пришёл в себя.  
— Хороший вопрос, — улыбнулась Диана. — Полная семья — то, чего так не хватало дому, да, Альфред?  
А тот, невидяще смотря в потемневший монитор, только пораженно шевелил губами, не в силах дать ответ. Но вдруг лицо его просветлело. Он молчал, но по заблестевшим глазам всё было понятно. Наконец-то и в жизнь потерявшего последние надежды дворецкого пришла радость.  
— Класс, — все повторял Флэш, носясь по пещере. — Класс!  
И Диана на миг замерла, испытав чувство, близкое к страху, когда Барри на мгновение остановился и раскашлялся.  
— Только не водоросли, ради всех святых, только не водоросли, — разделил её опасения замерший Виктор.  
Но в этот раз все обошлось.  
В этот раз.


End file.
